


Stay again

by loveyoumohr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors (Homestuck), Angst with a Happy Ending, Derse and Prospit, Dream Bubbles, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyoumohr/pseuds/loveyoumohr
Summary: Its been sweeps, and the orphaner is ready to take a break, when an unlikely face joins him in the bubbles.





	Stay again

You are the Orphaner Dualscar. No, not anymore. You are Seamus Ampora, and you’ve never felt more alone. Here on prospit you sit in your boat, (at least you still have that.) You hear the crashing waves in the back of your mind, feel the rocking of the roaring sea. It’s all a memory now. But that didn’t make it feel any less real to you. Your surroundings change again (you’re used to that by now) and you idly take note of the lowbloods as they walk throughout their markets, as they stare at you with a mixture of fear and hatred. You don’t care. 

You make your way down to one of the stands. You used to know who ran it, but now they had been replaced by an oliveblood who always charged you ridiculous prices. You pocketed your purchases, giving the other a small nod and heading off. 

There’s someone in your way. You wish you would’ve looked before you spoke because now you’re eating your bad tasting words as you see the look on his face. You know that face. You feel the lump in your throat start again, and this time with a purpose. You don’t know what to say. He pulls you into a hug, and you bury your face into his chest and feel yourself start to sob. 

“Canras, I… I’m so sorry” You choke out, “I’m so sorry.” 

He pulls you closer, and you can feel him crying too. Your knees buckle slightly, and at this point it’s taking your everything not to let them fall. You couldn’t do that to him, not after everything. “It will 6e alright.” He reassures, and you almost believe it. “It will all 6e alright.” 

He has fistfulls of the back of your robe, keeping his arms locked around you and his head on your shoulder. He’s singing to you, soft and low, and it’s almost enough to calm you. You had lost track of how long it had been, of how many sweeps you had spent on your lonesome, blaming yourself for losing him. But now he’s here, and you don’t know what you should be feeling. He’s alright with that.

Your surroundings change again, but you don’t pay it any mind. He was here with you, and that’s all that mattered. You lead him down to the docks, sitting hand in hand with your bare feet dipped into the icy crystalline water. He waits for your breathing to slow and for the tears to stop before speaking, his gentle voice just as soft as you’d remembered it. “I’ve missed you.” He states, eyes focused on the water before the two of you.

“I'wve missed you too. Hell, more than anything, Canras.” You reply, tilting your head to look at him. Your gills flutter a bit, and he must’ve found that funny because he’s giving you that melodious chuckle of his that you decide you never want to stop hearing.

“How l9ng has it 6een?” He questions, although the both of you know that neither of you have an answer to that.

You try to do the math in your head, but you’ve never been the best with numbers and you’ve found that the nights bled into the days. You shake your head, and he smiles at you. “Too long.” He squeezes your hand softly, and you squeeze his in return. 

“I’m here n9w.”

You take a few minutes, sitting in a pleasant silence with your moirail. He pulls you into his arms once more, and you allow yourself to relax against him. Your surrounds shift, and you’re somewhere you don’t recognise. Canras looks around, patting the couch beneath him. “Guess we’re at my place n9w?” He questions. You shrug in response.

“I’ve learned not to question it much.” He laughs, and you beam ear to ear, fins wiggling happily. “It’s nice, 8y the vway.”

“What is?” 

“Your place. I vwasn’t able to see it 8efore shit hit the fan.” You regret saying anything about the past. His head hangs low for a few seconds, him rubbing his face with his hands as if wiping away a bad memory. When he looks up again, he sighs, looking back over to you.

“Seamus?”

“Yeah, Can?”

“I care a69ut y9u. A l9t. Y9u’re my 6est friend, and I just wanted y9u t9 kn9w that I never 9nce st9pped thinking 9f y9u. Y9u didn’t d9 anything wr9ng, y9u kn9w that, right?”

So that’s what he was thinking about, his death. You shake your head. You didn’t want to upset him but you agreeing with him would have lying. I did do somethin vwrong, you think to yourself, although no words left you. I vwasn’t there to protect you from her.

“St9p that.”

“I didn’t say anythin.”

“Seamus I have 6een y9ur m9irail f9r well 9ver half my life. I kn9w when y9u’re 6eing self-deprecating.”

“I should hawve 8een there to stop her.”

“H9w w9uld y9u have? Y9u didn’t kn9w that she’d g9 against what she t9ld y9u.”

“I should hawve 8een there to at least make sure she didn’t.” Your eyes sting again, and you quickly blink, trying to get it to stop. You didn’t like crying in front of anyone, especially not in front of him. 

“Seams I need y9u t9 understand that n9ne 9f this was y9ur fault. N9 matter h9w y9u spin things y9u didn’t d9 anything wr9ng.” 

You sniffle a bit, wiping your eyes with the heel of your palms. You didn’t know which memory you hate most: the last time you saw him alive, or seeing what she did to him. 

“Let’s just get some sleep, we can talk m9re t9m9rr9w night, I pr9mise y9u.”

You nod, and he stands up from the couch. He stretches for a minute before he holds out a hand to help you up with his usual half-smile on his face. You follow suit, letting him lead you to where his bedroom was. He pulls the blankets back, letting you lay down before he does as well. You cuddle up to him, and he gives you a small kiss to the top of your head. 

He falls asleep before you do. You can hear the steady beating of his heart and hear the soft sound of his even breaths, a natural metronome that lulls you to sleep in no time. 

Your name is Seamus Ampora, and for the first time in your life, you feel complete.


End file.
